


Cinder's Revenge

by ColonelSamuel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSamuel/pseuds/ColonelSamuel
Summary: After being defeated at Haven Cinder kidnaps Jaune as part of her revenge of both Ruby and Pyrrha





	Cinder's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Female on male rape and yes Jaune is getting raped. You are warned now.

Jaune Arc awoke with a groan. His vision was blurry. He couldn't think straight. Where was he? How did he get there? All he could remember was setting up camp with Nora, Ren, and Team RWBY, and then…. Nothing. How could he not remember. He tried to rub his eyes but he couldn’t move his arms. He looked at them and what he saw made him gasp. He was on a wall. Not just on a wall but cuffed to it. Metal cuffs bolted into the wall were his arms and legs. He was strapped to the wall. But more importantly he was naked he was naked as the day he was born. Not even his socks were on, he realized as struggled against his binds.  
“Oh so you're finally awake. Took you long enough,” a voice said from the shadows. It was definitely female Jaune thought. And familiar. No it couldn't be. She was dead, Raven killed her. Yang said that herself. But there she walked. From shadows Cinder Fall slowly revealed herself. But not in her usual red and black attire. This time she was still in red but this time it was with bronze highlights. Juane looked slack jawed. He was filled with rage at the sight. There before him stood Cinder, But in Pyrrha Nikos armor.  
Smirking at Jaune, Cinder did a twirl in the outfit. “Do you like it. Took me forever to find the proper material.”  
Tears running down his face, Jaune yelled at Cinder, “You don't deserve to wear that armor you murderous whore.”  
“My such strong words from a man naked and afraid in front of a lady like me.” Her smirk only grew as Jaune tried to struggle to hide his privates from Cinder.  
“What do you want with me? Where are my friends?” Juane barked.  
“Oh your friends are fine. Probably worried about you. You’ve been gone almost a day.”  
A day. He was unconscious for a day. Cinder could have transported him half way across Remnant in that time. The odds of Ruby and the other finding him were low at best. Cinder was smart. She knew how to hide and blend in. Not even Ozpin had found her before Beacon fell. And she wasn’t afraid of killing anyone who gets in her way. But why was he here. If Cinder wanted him dead he be dead right now. No she had other things planned for him. And that thought must have shown on his face based on Cinder’s next response.  
“And to your other question your here for my revenge. See your friends have cost me much. My place by Salem’s side when she takes over this pathetic world. MY EYE.” Catching herself before she lost her calm further she smoothed out her outfit then continued to pace in front of Jaune. Your here because that silver eyed bitch of a friend of your needs to know what happens to those who cross me.” Closing the distance between them quickly she stared Jaune in the eyes. “Just like your precious partner did when Beacon fell.” She finished her sentence by grabbing Jaune's face and forcing him into a pout look. “Don't worry I won’t kill you. Yet. No I have plans to take something Pyrrha never had the courage to give.”  
“I won’t give tell you anything. I won’t betray my friends torture me all you want I wont budge.” Laughing like the villain she is, she looked genuinely pleased with herself. “Who said anything about information. I don’t need any information from you. No i want something that the invincible girl wanted for herself but never had the guts to claim. Your virginity.  
Slacked jawed, Jaune had no idea what to say. She wanted his what. Why on Remnant would she want that. Slowly stripping out of the upper armor Cinder did good to make a show of it.  
“I know Oum above is watching. As well as the invincible girl. So I want to prove to them both who is the true champion is.”  
Stroking Jaune's cock to life he couldn't help but groan at how good it felt. He hands were so soft and with the gloves it just felt so much better. He always wished Pyrrha did this to him in his wildest dreams. But her was Cinder stroking him in Pyrrha’s outfit. Precum began to leak out of the tip only to have cinder slurp part of it up before taking Jaune's whole length down. Jaune wasn't overly large. A modest 5 inches but Cinder could make a 10 incher feel like nothing with how good it felt. Groaning more and more he limit was reached in less than 5 minutes. Or would have been if Cinder didn’t pull away. He wanted more. Oum above he knew he shouldn't but he did. Groaning and moaning as Cinder slowly stroked his cock to the brink of release. But always stopping just short.  
“Hmmm, that's pathetic such a small thing and you cant even last long. Maybe with proper training you could have pleasured a woman. But to bad you’ll only ever fell it once.” pulling her hand away she went to bag in the darkness. Rustling sounds followed as Cinder came back with a small device in hand.  
“This is a special cock ring. Designed specifically for what I have in mind. Dust infused and carefully crafted. I usually put in on my larger lovers as i break the mattress riding them but this time I plan on breaking you.” Locking the device in place with a smile she gave a few tugs to Jaune's cock. The new feeling was like lightning flowing through his groin. He could feel ever centimeter of her grip. “It’s a special little thing. It heightens the pleasure of the wearer by a factor of 5. But that's not the only thing. The special dust comes with a cost or bonus as I call it. You won't be able to cum with it on.”  
“No,” was all Jaune could let out as Cinder now topless began to use her sizable C cups to give Jaune a tit job. The pleasure was like nothing he ever felt. Better than anything is his wettest, wildest dream. He moaned and tugged against the chains. Pushing his hips forward to try to increase the snail pace Cinder was giving him. He panted as he couldn't take the pleasure. He needed this to stop. He needed to cum and it hasn't even been 15 minutes since this tit job began. Cinder knew she was winning and picked up the pace. He was putty. A puny virgin compared to her skill. He wasn’t the largest man she ever had sex with. Not the smallest just average. But that's all Juane was. Average. Average skill with a sword, average body, average cock. And with the pleasure she was currently giving him, she had no doubt Jaune would eat his defiance earlier if only she let him cum. But she wasn’t going to not yet.  
Pulling away Cinder removed her skirt and left only her black panties on. She rubbed her plump rear on Jaune's throbbing cock. “My it looks like its ready to burst. Does that pathetic cock need to go cummy wummy.”  
“Shut up,” was all he could muster. Oum above yes he wanted to cum. He wanted to beg to cum. To give her everything she wanted just to finish on those amazing breasts of hers. ‘Pyrrha I'm so sorry. It just feels so good’ Juane thought to himself ‘Please forgive me.’ Rubbing her wet panties on his cock Cinder was ready for me main course. The part that would break Jaune’s spirit and Pyrrha’s heart if she were still around. Bending over and moving her panties aside she slammed herself to the base in on fell motion. If the cock ring wasn't one Jaune would have exploded then and there. His world went white with pleasure. If the combined tit job and blow job was a bad dream this was a nightmare. She bounced on him like no tomorrow. She wanted to show Jaune who the superior woman was. And Juane knew who, He just had to say it.  
“You wanna cum don’t you?” Cinder asked between her thrusting. Jaune could only nod. “Then tell me who you love.”  
“Pyrrha,” He replied which was met with a slap. “Try again”  
Hesitant he felt like he would lose much more than his pride if he didn't cum soon. So Jaune did the only thing he could do. He gave in. “You.”  
“Louder and say who I am”  
“You, Cinder. I Love you Cinder. I love you and no one else.”  
“Admit I am better than that Nikos girl”  
“You are better than Pyrrha. You took my virginity like she never could I love you Cinder now please let me cum.”  
Ripping the device off Jaune barely last a few thrusts before blowing every last drop of sperm into Cinder’s unprotected womb. Cinder Came as well intending to milk every last drop of cum from those balls of his. They both moaned in ecstasy as their climaxes came down. Pulling away, Cinder looked down and saw semen leaking from her cunt. Smiling and looking at an exhausted and barely conscious Jaune, Cinder walked back to her bag of tools.  
“What are you gonna do with me now?” Juane asked.  
“Simple.” Cinder replied showing Jaune a knife in her hand. “I'm sending a message to Ruby.”  
Walking forward with a sinister grin Cinder enjoyed the screaming that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY story and second post. Honest Critiques are appreciated


End file.
